Treasure Hunt!
Treasure Hunt! is a episode of Hoopla!!! about Derpy taking Hoopla and Sally on a quest to find Sea Life London to get a ancient treasure! Characters: Hoopla Sally Derpy Joe(Cameo) Morgan Freeman (Narrator) Two Sea Lions Sullivan The Flying Dutchmen (Mentioned) David (Debut,On TV) Maria (Debut,On TV) The Golden Skull (Debut) Script: The House: (Hoopla and Sally are watching Teenage Piranhas 3 Part.3 The Finale) David:Maria! I love you! Maria:I love you to! (Both make out as the sun rises and David and Maria fade away) Sally:There's alot of crap on day time Sky Movies. Hoopla:They updated it to Sky Cinema like a month ago. Sally:Oh. (Derpy crashes through window) Derpy:Hey! I found a treasure map! Hoopla:Is it like last week when Joe sold you that "Jet-pack" Derpy:No! cause look on the back! Narrator:Dear me,I just arrived at Sea Life London and am here to found the golden skull of the Flying Dutchman...... Hoopla:Whoa! it really is real! Derpy:Do you want to find it? Sally:What! what if it really fake! Derpy:If it is then you can sell my ancient tea cup collection! H and S:DEAL! Derpy:Well lets go! (Shows Derpy,Hoopla and Sally go on bus to British ocean from Bikini Tolls) Sea Life London (Sea Park): Sea Lion.1:Hey mate! fish bus! Seal Lion2:Oh yeah cocker! (Bus hits the two in the water) Hoopla:(Him and pals come off bus as it drifts away)Ah! so were is it? Derpy:Outside,we need to find away inside.......................... Sally:In there? (Shows small door as male fish go's in) Hoopla:Okay! Sea Life London(Tryouts) (The trio go passed bodyguard) bodyguard:Hey you! What you got? Hoopla:Nothing just a map! bodyguard:Denied Hoopla:Sorry but we're just here to........ bodyguard:Out! (Throws Hoopla out) Derpy:Oy! (Head buts bodyguard,it cries into girls toilets) Derpy:The bad thing is we have to go in there. Sally:Give me the map I'll do it! (Takes map and go's inside) Sally:Get out of here! (bodyguard runs away) Sally:Now................................ah................ (Picks up chest and opens it but inside is a another map) Sally:(Comes out of Bathroom to Derpy and Hoopla)We have to find it in another location! Hoopla:(Sigh)And not another bus in 3 hours. 3 hours later (The trio go on the us to Bobs Cathedral) Bobs Cathedral: Hoopla:Who knew a ancient treasure would be in Rock Bottom! Sally:Yeah and in a church! Derpy:YEAH! (Shows montage where they search everywhere) Derpy:Can't find it. Sally:Me neither. Hoopla:Derpy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Derpy:Hey! whats that up there? Hoopla:Derpy I know your going to distracted me while you get away! Sally:(Looks up)No really! look! Hoopla:(Looks up)Oh yeah! Derpy:What! oh yeah! phew Hoopla:The golden skull! The Golden Skull:Greetings,you get one free wish each! Sally:I wish for world peace! (The howl world becomes Black and White) Subtitles: Sally:This is not what I wanted! The Golden Skull:Well is that guys turn(Hoopla) Hoopla:I wish the world had volume again! (The howl world becomes colour) The Golden Skull:The small guys turn! Derpy:I wish I had a trillion pounds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Derpy turns fatter than the earth) Derpy:Un-Do! Hoopla:Freak'in do it! The Golden Skull:Fine! (Derpy turns skinny and small again) The Golden Skull:My work here is done! (Disappears) Sally:Wow............................. Hoopla:God dammit! I really wanted to seal those tea cups! Derpy:Maybe one day ;-) Trivia: * Teenage Piranhas is a parody of Twilight. Category:Episodes Category:Da king of Spongebob Fans Category:Hoopla!!!